the_true_barneyhunter12fandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX Groups
While Barney played ROBLOX, he participated in a few groups as a pass time. MBTA Transit Police The first group that Barney was a part of. The group's main purpose was to guard the group's game, where subway trains travelled underground to multiple stations. The biggest station held a small police quarters, where offices and a camera which surveyed the entire game was held. Only members of the MBTA Transit Police could access this special area. The group's owner was very unappreciative of the hard work Barney put into this group, however Barney stuck with it anyway. The group eventually would die out, forcing Barney to leave. United States Military 1960's The second of three groups that Barney partook in. This group as the name states, was a military group, and it was based in the Vietnam-War Era. Most members would hang out at boot camp, where trainings, drills, and other events took place. Barney would eventually rank his way up to Captain, and train countless privates the basics of the group and how it functions. He had a very good time in this group. However a couple of the HRs (High Ranks) for unknown reasons were not too fond of Barney. However it rarely caused public conflict. The group would also overtime die out, and Barney would depart. The group was reformed into what is now known as the "United States Military 1940's. New Jedi Order The final group that Barney participated in. Barney joined this group a long time after he left the United States Military 1960's. Very soon after he joined the group, he grabbed the attention of many HRs in the group, he even got the attention of the Grand Master himself. Barney would soar up the ranks of the group, very quickly becoming a Jedi Master. He even got his own spot in the Jedi Council, with his own custom YouTube themed chair. However, the other HRs were very jealous of this. Instead of doing the mature thing and letting it go, they wanted revenge against Barney. As such, they tried everything they could to get him exiled. At first they made up false accusations about Barney, claiming he "abused his admin" when in reality he did no such thing. But a great deal of HRs actually admired Barney and even befriended him. Barney had many great times with those HRs, and began to trust them very much. Eventually a spot for the role Master Of The Order (Called MOTO for short) was open, as the previous holder retired. MOTO is a special rank, because not only is it the third highest of them all, but only one or two people can hold it at a time. The council did a vote on who would take the spot of MOTO, and Barney would win. This wouldn't last long, as the jealous HRs formed a plot to finally get Barney out of the group for good. On the next meeting which took place a week later, one HR stood before the council claiming Barney had some more "admin abuse", but this time as a MOTO. The HR said that he needed to be demoted immediately. Almost all members of the council voted for him to either be rank locked at Elder (A rank where inactive admins, and admins that the council deems has abused their power are given.) or start all over again. The most devastating part was that most of the votes were from friends of Barney's. They all wanted the MOTO rank for themselves, so they betrayed Barney in order to get it. After this betrayal, Barney departed the group, and vowed to never join another ROBLOX group again.